


Hurt

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Sometimes words hurt more than actions.





	Hurt

Steve watched you as you disappeared into your apartment building. It had been three years since the two of you had met, two and a half years of dating and one month of being broken up. He never meant to make a habit of checking up on you but somehow it had happened. Steve took his phone from the center console of his car and lit up the screen, a picture of your smiling face staring back at him. He unlocked it and enabled the function that Stark included on all of the Avenger’s phones- untraceable calls. 

He dialed your number and waited for you to answer. 

“Hello?”

Steve didn’t say anything. He never did when he called you. 

“Hello?” you asked again, the frustration clear in your voice. “Look, whoever this is, don’t call this number again.” 

Steve quickly hung up the phone and rested his head on his steering wheel letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He shifted the car into gear and starting driving, his destination unknown. Steve fiddled with the radio, the sounds of a song you loved filling the small space. He smiled at the memory of you yelling the lyrics and dancing around the kitchen while you made dinner one night. He had come up behind you, grabbing you around the waist and pulling you to his chest. He held you there, kissing you with quick pecks everywhere until you had giggled and pushed him away, claiming dinner was burning. 

Steve kept driving until he recognized a park that the two of you used to wander around in. He parked his car quickly and got out, pulling his coat tightly around him as the autumn breeze chilled his skin. You had always loved autumn, you said it was the perfect excuse to cuddle on the street. Steve was never big into PDA but whenever he saw a shiver go through you, he couldn’t help but wrap his arm around you and pull you into his side. 

Steve walked through the park aimlessly, looking at couples old and young enjoying the day, probably one of the few left that would be bearable outside. It wasn’t long before the sun started to set and he made his way back to the car, setting off in the direction of the compound. 

+++++++

Steve walked in the front door, quickly sneaking his way into his room hoping to avoid any questions about where he had been. He walked into his room and was surprised to find the light already on and you sat on his bed. 

“What…” he trailed off, taking in your appearance. “What are you doing here?” 

“Are the one calling me Steve?” you asked quietly, not looking him in the eye. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about the hangup calls I keep getting? Is it you?” 

“No, no,” he stammered. “Of course not.” 

“Then I guess it wasn’t you outside my apartment building either then?” you asked, finally looking up at him. 

Steve just looked at you, unable to come up with any excuses. 

“That’s what I thought,” you scoffed. “You gotta stop Steve. We broke up.” 

“I miss you,” he whispered, the hurt clear in his voice. 

“Steve,” you said with a sigh. “We broke up for a reason.” 

“I know. I know we did. But I want to be better for you. Please,” he said, grabbing your hand and pulling you to stand with him. “I love you. You know that I love you. I just want to be with you. I’ll do whatever it takes. I can’t lose you. Not like this.” 

You looked at him for a moment, memorizing every detail of his face, knowing this would be the last time you saw him. 

“I don’t need you anymore,” you mumbled. 

“You thought that would hurt my feelings? Well, you were right,” he said, dropping your hands, his brow furrowing in confusion and anger. 

“That’s not what I meant. I just…” you trailed off, collecting your thoughts. “I love you, Steve. More than I’ve ever loved anyone. But this isn’t right for either of us anymore and I think you know that.” 

You paused and sat back down on his bed, patting the space next to you so he would sit. 

“You know, when we met, I was so different. I was so shy and awkward and just… uncomfortable with myself. I barely even knew who I was.” 

You turned yourself to face him, smiling slightly. 

“You taught me how to trust myself, Steve. I’m always going to love and appreciate you for that. But we both know this is what we need to do. One day, you’re gonna find a girl who’s gonna be able to love you the way you deserve. I wish that were me but it’s not,” you took a deep breath and waited for him to say something. 

When Steve finally looked back up at you, he had tears in his eyes. 

“I won’t call anymore,” he relented. “I won’t come by anymore either.” 

“Thank you, Steve,” you said, getting up from his bed. “Maybe we can get back to friends someday.” 

Steve nodded as he got up, walking you to the front door of the compound. You both paused in front of the door, unsure of how to say goodbye. You made the first move, wrapping your arms around Steve and squeezing him tightly. You felt him kiss your head as he had done so many times before. You pulled back from the hug, giving him one more smile before leaving. You felt Steve’s eyes watching you until your car disappeared in the distance. 

++++++

You got back to your apartment and flopped down on your bare mattress, dropping your coat on a box as you went. You looked at all the packing boxes that had yet to be filled. The movers would be at your apartment first thing in the morning. 

When you went to the compound, you had intended to tell Steve that you were moving to California but you couldn’t form the words. You knew Steve, he would still come back to here to check on you- he always worried more than he should. But you had made your decision. You knew if you told him now he would try to stop you, plead with you to stay, to work things out with him. But you had already made your decision. A life without Steve Rogers was almost unbearable but the two of you had already made your choices. Now you just had to try and live with them.


End file.
